ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23)
Ben Tennyson, also known as Ben 23, is the alternate counterpart of Ben Tennyson from Dimension 23. He is known as the hero and (formerly) mogul of Bellwood along with his sister. 'Overview' 'History' 'Prior ''Universe 23 Max Tennyson died around the time Ben and his twin sister, Jen, obtained the Omnitrixes. Due of the Omnitrixes doesn't have active AI and Max's absence, Ben and his sister had to teach themselves how to wield them. Without Grandpa Max, Ben lacks moral and used the Omnitrix to gain fame and fortune, becoming rich and famous for 3 years. Ben had movie rights, endorsement deals, and uses the aliens to make alot of money. At this point, the only greatest enemies he ever fought was the Intellectury and the PLUMBERS, and yet face major foes such as Vilgax. Universe 23 Hero Core first met Ben 23 along with Jen 23 after the former enters Dimension 23 via the usage of Clockwork. He battled against Tetrax Shard in the form of Freezelizard while his sister battled Hero Core, and effortlessly won but Tetrax retreated and Hero Core show her Omnitrix to convince them she's friendly. Ben 23 proves himself to be a braggart and show-off, and prefer using his alien forms for publicity instead of altruism, and even gave Hero Core a few of his tips for crowd-pleasing. After Hero Core displayed some of her alien forms, Seven-Seven ambushed them with a rocket but Ben 23 shield them as Rollaway then battled Seven-Seven but was unable to land a blow due of the Sotoreggian's acrobatic skills and got knocked down by his turrets so Hero Core steps in as XLR8 and took out Seven-Seven, allowing Rollaway to finish him off. However, Seven-Seven managed to slap the explosive band on his arm and XLR8 saved him from certain death. Then Intellectury and his agents arrived and challenged the Omnitrix Bearers for battle so they all transformed. Ben 23 engaged Intellectury as Electricyeti and easily defeated him then attempts to kill the pilot, who turns out to be Dimension 23's Azmuth but was stopped by Hero Core and Jen 23, who was shocked and hurt of his action. He then learns the Omnitrix was meant for Max and admitted that, due to the death of his grandfather, he ended up using fame and forturne to fill the void Max left behind. He then was reunited with his long-lost grandmother, Verdona Tennyson of Dimension 23 and, thanks to Verdona, Azmuth promised to guide him in Max's place. Later, in the middle of the night, he and Jen responded Eon's pointless rampage and arrived in the form of Charcoal Man. He then lost his temper after witnessing Eon defeating Jen as Velocity and supposely destroyed him, which he was frighten of what he did. In the morning, Ben 23 sparred with Myaxx as Mr. Mucky but was defeated due of his worry over Jen's condition. When visited by his cousin Gwen and Verdon, Eon frozen time and battled Ben 23, who transformed into Glass Crash. He almost defeated him but was forced to retreat when he sensed Prof. Paradox. Later, he attends the interview with Jen when Eon attacks once again. As the PLUMBERS engaged his minions, Eon managed to sneak up on Ben 23 and forced his Omnitrix to scan his DNA and turned him into a clone of Eon. Influenced by his raw powers and Eon's goal, he attempts to locate the Hands of Armageddon but was stalled by the PLUMBERS then he defeated Verdona, causing Jen to enrage and attack her brother as Smash Cricket but he one-shot her then attempts to age her to death but Hero Core attacked him as Stinkfly with the aid of Tetrax then Omni used the Voice Command to reset the Omnitrix, reverting him back to normal and fell unconscious. At present, Ben 23 is currently being tutored by Azmuth and the PLUMBERS. '''Appearance Ben 23 chooses to reflect his amount of money by wearing lots of gold and accessories. He wears a black waist coat with blue pockets over his short-sleeved white shirt, blue tie, earrings, blue pants and a medallion in the shape of the Omnitrix. He has the Omnitrix on his left wrist and a blue bracelet on his right wrist, he also has a gold ring on the index finger of his right hand. Unlike Ben, Ben 23 has sapphire-blue eyes instead of emerald-green and his hair is longer, covering his left eye. He also wears a Bluetooth on his right ear, which he uses to talk to his agent, and carries around a smartphone for texting. 'Personality' In a sense, Ben 23 behave exactly like Ben at age 10 but without Max Tennyson to guide him, Ben 23 didn't learn that not all aliens were evil or even knew the existence of PLUMBERS. To fill the void left by the passing of Max, Ben 23 immersed himself in fame and fortune, with Jen by his side. This path cause Ben 23 to become overconfident, arrogant, and reckless. He doesn't have the sense of right and wrong and didn't want to use the Omnitrix to fight crime or help others in need. One quirk is the fact that he labels most of his aliens with unoriginal names, which Jen 23 states "they are terrible and cheesy". Like Hero Core, he announces his alien's name when transforming. Despite having unlocked around 50 aliens on his Omnitrix, Ben 23 keeps only 23 in constant use. As stated with his version of Feedback (formerly Plug Man), whenever he introduces a "new alien" to the public, he stops using one of his former ones and puts it into storage, in order to stage a comeback some time later and stoke the demand. He even suggested to Hero Core on the advice of his agent to form a trio team-up. Ben 23 disliked smoothies. Instead, he prefers gyros from a fast food chain, which he incorporates into a catchphrase: "It's Gyro Time!" 'Powers And Abilities' Ben 23 had enough strength to ram his medallion through Eon's visor and cause him great pain, enough to release Ben 23 from his grip and staggered 5 paces away from him. 'Equipment' Ben 23 possesses an Omnitrix with a blue/gold color scheme (reflecting the original's black/green color scheme) Ben 23's battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught and tends to fight recklessly in front of people and often has little to no stragety when fighting his enemies. 'Accessible Aliens' *'Charcoal Man' (Heatblast) *'Electricyeti' *'Feedback' (Feedback) *'Freezelizard' *'Giant-Manster' *'Glass Crash '(Diamondhead) *'Handy Man '(Four Arms) *'Mr. Mucky '(Swampfire) *'Rollaway' *'Speedyquick' (XLR8) *'Windy Hindy '(Clockwork) 'Trivia' *Ben 23 doesn't have Wildcat, Firefly and Needle Mouse in his Omnitrix Category:Omnitrix Weilders Category:Male Category:Dimension 23 Timeline Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters